


Воспоминания о былом

by XMRomalia



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Falling In Love, Hero of Kvatch - Dunmer, M/M, POV Male Character, Psychological Drama, UST, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Хорошо, Мартин, что ты не видишь того, кем я стал.





	

_\- Знаешь, Септим… я скучаю по тебе._  
  
В зале было жарко, душно и немного пыльно. Данмер же, властно сидящий на роскошном и поразительно удобном троне, легко перекатывал в пальцах бутон розы, глухо смеясь. Цветок был будто бы искусственным, игрушечным – и лишь сидящий мужчина с тихой тоской во взгляде знал, какая в нем заключена сила. Роза Сангвина, нет, не она – тень от неё, но вещица все равно оставалась собой, все равно оставалась эдаким символом того, что пришлось пережить ему, данмеру. Бывшему Чемпиону. Давнему Герою. Прежнему пленнику собственного тела.   
  
Он оглядывался вокруг, всматривался в улыбчивые лица Аурил и в подобострастные – Мазкен; он вспоминал свою прошлую, казалось, такую далекую жизнь – и отчего-то на лицо легла слабая-слабая улыбка, а пальцы предательски слабели, ощущая, как Роза начинает будто бы наяву жечь кожу.   
  
Слова выходят жалкими, и выдыхал он их скорее сам себе, чем кому-либо иному. Хаскилл хмурился, стоя по правую руку от повелителя – но данмера это, право дело, не волновало.   
  
_\- Никогда не думал, что все выйдет так. - Шепот был горячий, и кажется, что в единый момент, буквально на секунду, все становится тихим, словно бы все звуки мира приглушаются ради того, чтобы повелитель Нью-Шеота мог сказать то, чего не решался сказать и признать перед собою так долго._  
  
 _\- Даже в самых кошмарных снах я не мог бы представить того, что сам окажусь на троне, а ты, мой милый друг, погибнешь во славу своих дивных идеалов._  
  
Данмер словно наяву видел пред глазами свою прошлую жизнь. Полную скуки, страха, падений и... жизни.   
Он помнил, как сбежал из родной деревни, Сейда Нин, припоминал момент, как вампир с учтивостью и легкостью пронзил его шею клыками – и помнил, как медленно обращался в чудовище. Как однажды, очнувшись в темной и влажной пещере, осознал, что его сердце больше не бьется.   
  
Что бы он не пытался делать после обращения, все выходило насмарку – на него смотрели, как на монстра, он был монстром, и это был порочный круг, из которого не было выхода, которому не было конца и края. Он убивал, чтобы питаться; убивал, потому что хотел жить, хотел существовать - и как бы он не старался идти против своей сути, своего рока, ничего не выходило. Совершенно ничего.   
  
Потом, когда надежды почти не оставалось, данмера настиг Орден Девяти. Они, праведники, служащие своим девятерым Богам, приняли его, монстра, позволили стать крестоносцем, стать героем, Воплощением. Но почему они позволили ему это? От великой доброты – или от того, что были столь глупы, что не разглядели вампира на расстоянии вытянутой руки? Второе, скорее. Люди всегда были глупы в своей вере.   
  
Умарил же не был глуп. Его разум не был отравлен, не был ослеплен верой, и он смеялся, умирая на руках данмера-крестоносца. Он хохотал, захлебывался призрачной, белесой кровью - и шептал на айлейдском, бормотал фразу, что была ясна и без перевода.  
  
 _«Монстр. Ты просто монстр, ты не воплощение Пелинала, нет-нет-нет, ты пустышка, не воплощение, монстр, пустышка!»_  
  
Вернувшись в мир смертных, данмер был просто разбит. Да, ему не стоило слушать этого безумца, но не слушать, _не верить_ \- не получалось. Потому что Умарил говорил правду, жилы крестоносца высохли давным-давно, его взгляд уже не один десяток лет наводит страх и ужас на окружающий свет... так кто же он, если не монстр? Кто, если не пустышка?   
  
Данмер не слушал счастливого голоса одного из рыцарей, мол, их святой крестоносец восстал благодаря благословению Девяти. Глупый парниша, глупая мысль, их негласный предводитель давным-давно был мертв, и он должен был оставаться мертвым, он не должен был вмешиваться в дела тех, кто жив.   
  
Тем же вечером крестоносец снял броню и оружие, оставил реликвии на стойке, пока никто не видел – и просто ушел, пока все спали.   
  
_Так, словно бы его никогда и не существовало._  
  
После было еще веселее. В переносном смысле, конечно. Он попытался исправиться, примкнув к Гильдии Бойцов – и оттуда его прогнали за убийство. Кто же знал, что одним вечером, во время зачистки подземелий, данмер сойдет с ума от голода, и в итоге разорвет двоих людей на куски, а третью – еще и до половины умудрится сожрать прежде, чем к нему вернется светлый ум?   
  
Данмер проникся отвращением к себе, он пришел к главе, признал свою ошибку – и она просто потребовала от него, чтобы он ушел. Ушел, пропал, исчез, просто сделал так, чтобы и духу его не было в стенах Гильдии. И в её глазах - серых, похожих на свежую золу - был страх. Потому что он, данмер, никто иной, как _монстр_.   
  
С Гильдией Магов тоже пошло все наперекосяк – его словили за воровством. Подумать только - всего один крохотный камень душ, принадлежавший старой альтмерке, поставил крест на его судьбе как мага! Это сейчас он смеется, осознавая, что вряд ли из него хоть когда-либо вышел бы толковый маг, это сейчас ему весело. Тогда же – он был готов едва ли не вешаться от накатившей тоски, даром, что нежить, и что простой веревке его не убить.  
  
Потому что он пытался быть честным, пытался жить праведно. Но к чему это привело? К чему же привела его вера в доктрины Храма? Все вылилось в то, что одним прекрасным вечером его сестру изнасиловали двое имперцев, и слабый-слабый праведный мальчонка, кем был тогда данмер, не заступился за неё. Да, даже не попытался. Просто вжался в угол, дрожа глядя на то, как те изощряются над его малышкой, над его сестричкой, и только мог, что затыкать себе рот.   
  
До сих пор ему в кошмарах видится немой, полный боли, окрик. Окрик от красивой данмерской девчонки, у которой всегда была такая милая улыбка и такой добрый взгляд.   
  
_«Помоги мне, брат! Пожалуйста!!!»_  
  
Он пытался быть праведным, верным закону, но закон всегда смеялся над такими, как он. Сами Боги смеялись над такими мерами, как он.   
Иронично ли то, что именно в Темном Братстве, в гильдии, которую так часто отождествляют с тьмой, с холодом, с ненавистью, вампир-данмер ощутил себя… на своем месте?   
Пожалуй, насмешливость судьбы действительно имеет место быть.   
  
_\- Ты никогда бы не простил меня, если бы знал, кем я был_ , - губы шевелились, но голоса не было. Алые лепестки отливали цветом крови, и почему-то это ласкало взор сильнее, чем что-либо иное, - _не простил бы, если бы понял, что тот, кем ты восхищался, на самом деле имеет руки по локоть испачканные в крови._  
  
Потому что вторым незримым кошмаром после надругательства над сестрой стало Очищение.   
Антуанетта. Её он убил последней, просто хотел подарить ей пару секунд, минут жизни. Данмер тогда шел, вытирая платком клинок от крови, и просто немо молил всех Богов, всех Дейдра, Ситиса, да даже саму Мать ночи. Молил всех кого знал и не знал.   
  
_«Лишь бы они услышали, - билось тогда в его воспаленном сознании, точно второе сердце, - лишь бы услышали, напали, убили - и сбежали»_.  
  
Но они не услышали. Все было как на зло, все было как всегда. Они не сбежали.   
Безвольными куклами члены его семьи падали на холодный пол Убежища, которому не впервой было впитывать кровь, впитывать возгласы ужаса и боли. Некоторые успевали понять, что случилось, некоторые – нет. И от этого, пожалуй, было еще больнее, и данмер опять чувствовал себя в поместье Саммитмист, где до последнего никто не знал о убийце, где до последнего никто не понимал, что ассассин всегда ходил среди них, пряча за изящной бретонской маской ничто иное, как окровавленные клыки, а под полами мантии ничто иное, как изящный Шип Страданий.   
  
Но это было тогда, давным-давно. Сейчас же повелитель Нью-Шеота словно наяву вновь находился там, в Убежище, где его в нынешнее время явно ждали новые ассассины, новые члены семьи - но к которым он не пришел. Просто потому, что не мог.   
  
Потому что каждый раз, спускаясь в Убежище, он словно бы взаправду переживал вновь и вновь смерть Антуанетты.   
Закусывая тогда губы до крови, ему было отвратительно от того, что он делает. Отвратительно от того, что он послушался Люсьена, который после, конечно же, разделит участь жертв убежища Чейдинхола... но который не был виноват ни в чем. Воспаленный рассудок данмера не осознавал, кто враг, где друг - в один момент он просто понял, что только Лашанс прав, что только он был якорем, что не давал его рассудку слететь ко всем скампам на куличики.   
  
И данмер думал о нем. Думал о Лашансе тогда, успокаивал себя, а на деле - затыкал рот дрожащей Мари ребром ладони, шумно выдыхая сквозь зубы. Мысли о уведомителе Черной Руки успокаивали, дарили покой, и пятно крови на чужой ночной рубахе своим алым блеском поманило его, да настолько, что он не сдержался.   
  
Данмер просто в крочья разорвал бедной, еще еле-еле дышавшей Антуанетте горло клыками. Рвал, кусал, пил до последней капли уже не сопротивляющуюся девушку.   
Закончив, выпив её точно склянку лучшего вина, убив последнего члена семьи, он с дрожью вслушивался в тишину Убежища. И осознание, что нет здесь предателя, что он своими руками сгубил тех единственных людей, что были к нему, монстру, добры, пришло достаточно быстро. В этот момент перестали помогать даже мысли о Лашансе. Он просто в один момент в ужасе взглянул на себя, на свои окровавленные ладони, с отчаянием окинул взглядом лежащую бездыханную Антуанетту. Она лежала, точно куколка со сломанными шарнирами, и данмер только и смог, что подобрать, крепко-крепко обнять – и начать укачивать, точно младенца, еще теплый обезглавленный труп.   
  
А после Лашанса убили. По его, данмера, вине - он не успел, он не смог помочь, не смог доказать, что его Уведомитель не виноват. И падая на колени перед разодранным в клоки трупом, вампир сопел, не имея сил и возможностей даже для того, чтобы просто заплакать. Посему, дрожа, он просто касался своими серыми пальцами чужих некогда так прекрасных скул.   
  
_Они не были бессмертными._ Данмер - да, был, все те же, кто были ему дороги и кому он сам был дорог - нет.   
  
И это привело его к безумию.  
  
Он скитался по городам, он бежал ото всех и ото всего, он попадал в чужие интриги, в чужие нити, чужую ложь. И это привело его к тюрьме. Это привело его к Императору.   
  
- _Он вложил в мои руки амулет, и, ты не поверишь – сказал мне, что с моею бедой я могу обратиться к магу из имперского города. Мне, он сказал это мне, чудовищу! Без отвращения, без страха, просто помог, помог, черт его подери!!!_ – Безумный смех наполнил залу, и многие слуги невпопад начали хохотать, поддерживая повелителя, однако, суровый взгляд Хаскилла быстро усмирил этих подобострастных ублюдков. Смех достаточно резко перешел в странное подобие шепота, и данмер, кусая губы, закончил эту часть реплики, сжимая до боли в пальцах бутон, которому, казалось, было все ни по чем:  
 _\- Как думаешь, он знал, что все это так обернется? Он знал... что все будет именно так?_  
  
Даэдра знают этого Уриэля Септима – может знал, а может и нет. Но данмера явно в первое время повело от мысли, что он наконец-то, спустя десяток (или сотню?) лет сможет вновь стать нормальным, вновь стать живым.   
  
И это была правда, ему не солгали - спустя некоторое время он излечился, и ему было плевать на смерть графини, ему было плевать на все – он просто счастливо выбежал в тот день на улицу и просто вдохнул, позволяя воздуху заполнить пустые и холодные, затхлые легкие. Он был счастлив.   
  
Но когда счастье длится вечно?  
  
Буквально через пару дней, исполняя уже не волю умершего императора, а мастера клинков Джоффри, он увидел в часовне человека, не совсем юнца, но и не старца. Увидел его, увидел его не совсем правильные черты лица, увидел его растрепанные волосы, увидел теплый, но немного пропитанный нервозностью взгляд.   
И понял, что пропал.   
  
\- _Мне пришлось с головой окунуться во всю эту… политику,_ \- данмер с презрением фыркнул, вновь поглядывая на бутон, улыбаясь ему горько-горько, - _Убивать, воровать, хитрить. Все как в те времена, пока я тебя не знал. Хорошо, что ты не дожил до этого. Хорошо, что не видишь меня таким._  
  
Перед глазами стояла их последняя встреча. Как Мартин, тот самый последний, до определенного момента неизвестный сын Септима, признавался данмеру, что ему страшно. Повелитель Нью-Шеота как наяву видел не императора, но юнца, простого человека, которому было страшно до дрожи в коленках. Он тогда еще, понурив плечи, как-то отчаянно спрашивал, мол, а что бы было, если бы его не нашли, что бы было, если бы он сбежал. Это было не похоже на него, на вечно задорного Мартина, но данмер знал, что тот просто устал, просто хотел отдохнуть. В итоге Спаситель Брумы позволил в ту ночь своему будущему Императору опереться виском о плечо, и данмер поглаживал его по волосам, одновременно шепча какую-то успокаивающую ерунду на манер _«Ну ничего, найдем тебе императрицу с во-от такими грудями, с во-от такими глазами, вовек от неё не отойдешь. А потом я буду няньчить твоих детей и внуков, и ты будешь мне жаловаться на то, что один из твоих сыновей храпит аки сам Мехрун Дагон, а груди твоей супруги обвисли до колен и вообще на характер она хуже скампа»…_  
  
Тогда, в свете единственного подсвечника, данмер бормотал все это, и Мартин смеялся, тихо-тихо, утыкаясь носом в ночную рубаху Спасителя Брумы. Ему было легче, ему было спокойнее от этого простого импровизированного рассказа. Сам же данмер в ту секунду пытался безуспешно успокоить сердце, что гулко билось в груди, что даровало ему греховное чувство, что не позволяло успокоиться, не позволяло забыть доверительного, сказанного в ответ на очередную чушь про воображаемую императрицу, кучку детишек и прочего, фразу. Фразу, что била наотмашь, что была явственнее любых грез.   
  
_«Не оставляй меня.»_  
  
Некоронованный наследник сказал это как-то резко и как-то очаянно, и данмер не мог сказать юноше правду, сказать, что хотел после этого всего отправиться на родину, чтобы попросить прощения если не у сестры, то хотя бы у её духа или наследников. Не мог сказать, что планировал уехать стразу после коронации. Оттого, если хотите знать, что данмер осознавал - пусть он и желал Мартину счастья и всех благ, ему подле него делать нечего. Мартин чист, Мартин правильный - он же, пусть и наделенный титулами, но все равно монстр, чудовище, что несет всему миру лишь боль и страдание. Но Спаситель Брумы не мог сказать нет, просто потому, что это был Мартин, и просто потому, что если бы он попросил – данмер бы с гордостью и честью маленькой детской деревянной лопаткой бы перекопал целую гору, даже не пикнув бы в сторону возражений.   
  
Да, рядом находиться будет больно. Да, он будет смотреть даже на самую милосердную императрицу волком, но все равно будет защищать её до конца, даже ценой собственной жизни. Просто потому, что Герою Кватча важно, чтобы Мартин был счастлив. Все остальное - ерунда.   
  
_«Не оставлю»_ , - сказал он тогда со смехом, погладив улыбнувшегося Мартина по спутанным волосам.   
  
И сейчас, право дело, этот краткий диалог, последний полноценный спокойных диалог в их совместной жизни, показался данмеру до боли смешным, до боли нереальным и далеким. И одновременно, право дело, болюче-теплым, потому что в конце разговора Мартин обнял его крепко-крепко, как не обнимал данмера никто, и выдохнул мягко-мягко так, что на секунду Спаситель Брумы просто забыл, как дышать:  
  
 _«Ты лучший.»_  
  
Было больно.   
  
Потому что в итоге – данмер, которого в той, прошлой жизни, звали Ллеро, оставил его. Остался стоять в храме, смотря ошалевшими глазами на величественного дракона, которым обратился его друг, остался стоять после его окаменения, даже после того, как Окато пытался добиться от него ответа.   
  
Ллеро… он просто был, просто смотрел на окаменевшую статую, на небо Тамриэля, и в висках гулко билось осознание, что чувство было взаимным. Что наложивший паралич на своего друга, Мартин в последнюю секунду опасно приблизился к его лицу, жарко выдохнув и смотря как-то отчаянно – но после отодвинулся, после помотал головой – и ушел исполнять свой долг. Ушел умирать, хотя обещал, обещал тем самым вечером, обещал той ночью пред коронацией, что будет жить. И что Ллеро будет с ним, что он не покинет своего императора до конца времен, и что они будут еще через десяток лет попивать вино братьев Сурили, рассказывая друг-другу басни и хохоча с немного пошловатых шуточек.   
  
Как друзья. Как настоящие, Даэдра их подери, _друзья._   
  
Данмер, усмехаясь серыми устами, прикрыл глаза, как наяву слыша их диалог вновь. И было больно, невыносимо больно, и открыв глаза, взглянув на собственную ладонь, мер отчего-то тихо засмеялся, ощущая, как бархат одеяния становится противнее самых протертых, застиранных плащей и одежд, носимых из-за зачарования.   
  
Роза растворяется, обращаясь стеклянным глазом, который легко возвращается на древко посоха власти. Седая полоса в волосах цвета коры хиста, пара золотых капелек в ранее просто кровавых, алых глазах – словно доказательство тому, что в этом теле от Ллеро Гинита, простого убийцы и простого героя Сиродиила, осталось немножко, совсем чуть-чуть.   
  
И будет оставаться все меньше, пока безумие не поглотит его окончательно, пока он не станет окончательным Шеогоратом, пока не станет тем, кем обещал уже никогда не становиться.   
  
_Монстром.  
  
Монстром, что сгубил жизнь сестры. Монстром, что сгубил Антуанетту.   
  
Монстром, что не уберег Мартина. _  
  
Он опускает взгляд, ощущая пристальный взгляд Хаскилла со стороны. Интересно, а что, если бывший Шеогорат – тоже был некогда таким, как он? Живым, со своими мыслями, своими тараканами в голове... И просто исчез, растворился в своей сфере? Просто потому, что так было жить легче, что так не было воспоминаний, что червями точили сознание?   
  
Ллеро наплевать, потому что он умер в тот же момент, когда горестно разбив Амулет Королей, Мартин Септим вознёсся в небо алым драконом. Воплощением Акатоша. Воплощением того, кого данмер столько раз в своей жизни проклинал, и которого он возненавидел еще сильнее в тот момент, когда каменный постамент остался последним напоминанием о Септиме, некоронованном императоре.   
  
Лучшим из оных, право дело.   
  
Ллеро умер, и скоро данмеру станет легче. Легче, потому что он растворится в своей сфере.   
Шеогорат, сжимая в ладони посох, выдыхает тихо, еле-еле слышимо, словно обещая, что одну вещь со своей прошлой жизни он не забудет никогда, не забудет даже спустя сотню, тысячу лет.  
  
 _\- Я скучаю, Мартин. Мой единственный император._


End file.
